The conventional fastening device is generally composed of a male retainer and a female retainer, which can be engaged or disengaged with each other. Such a conventional fastening device as described is used in conjunction with a fastening belt for securing an object such as a baggage.
The conventional fastening device is generally made of a plastic material by injection molding and can be used easily; nevertheless it is not theftproof and is therefore limited in use.